Back to you OQ
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Maybe not everything is lost, maybe I would see you again and I would have you close to me. Even if you have been alive all these years in my memory, having you in front of me, smiling, is the best feeling.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is somethin that I came up with and I wanted to share it with you. I hope you like it. My intention is this to be a one - shot but if you like it and you let me know that in your reviews I will considder to make the story longer.**

 **Hope you like it and thanks for reading.**

* * *

-What exactly are we looking for? - Asked Cinderella as she followed the cautious steps of Henry.

-I thought we could use a little more help - Henry answered, stopping behind a couple of bushes to hide.

\- Are they friends of yours? The people we're looking for - The girl hid behind Henry and he just nodded.

-I don't know if friends is the correct word, but I know them and I know they seek to do good.

Henry observed the men who were gathered in front of the campfire and looked for who he was looking for. The boy stepped forward and under his foot crunched a few branches that alerted the men.

-Who's there? - Asked one of the men with a low voice, while rising from the ground.

Cinderella took Henry's arm to pull him back but he did the opposite. The boy came out of the bushes with his hands on the top showing that he was coming in peace and without any weapons in his hands. The girl hesitated a few seconds before walking behind Henry and joining him.

-Who are you boy? - Asked the same man pointing a crossbow.

-I do not want to hurt anyone - Henry answered without lowering his hands - I'm looking for...

-Henry? - The voice of a young boy made Henry turn his head to the side watching the boy walk towards him.

-Roland - Henry whispered lowering his hands.

Both boys gave each other a hug as a greeting and the man pointing to Henry under the crossbow. Both boys parted with a smile.

\- Are you Henry? Regina's son - The man asked and the boy nodded. - I'm John - The man extended his hand to greet the boy and Henry took it giving him a strong squeeze.

\- Of course, John - he said, remembering the man with the big beard and curly hair.

\- How did you know we were here? - Roland asked curiously.

The boy had grown, but his brown eyes were the same as always. Now Roland wore his wavy cropped hair and signs of facial hair peeked out his chin, he was tall and stocky, and he was no longer a child.

\- I listen to rumors about robbers who took away from the rich to give to the needy - Henry shrugged - I assumed it was the Merry Man.

\- What do you need our help for, boy? - John asked.

-We are forming a resistance, and we could use informants and men who know how to fight.

-We'll have to talk to him - replied the man looking at Roland

-I don't think he'll be against – answered the boy - My father has always wanted to help.

-How is he? - Henry asked.

-He's fine, but he still doesn't remember anything ... He only remembers until my mother's death.

\- luckily he's alive - Henry whispered.

-When we found him in the enchanted forest we were all so surprised that we didn't care about anything. But the truth is that he is not well, he is absent, as if part of him was missing, and although he doesn't remember it, I think we both know what it is.

-My mother - Hastened to say Henry - She is here, in this kingdom ... We cannot continue hiding this.

-Well, I guess one day she was going to find out. I appreciate that you kept the secret for so long.

-When I got your note to Storybrooke, I knew it was a good thing that your father was alive, but if I told my mother it would simply hurt her to know that she doesn't remember her... Don't get me wrong, but it sucks that he has returned without remembering his soulmate.

-Zeus said that it was a consequence of recovering his pulverized soul. It was that or nothing - Roland shrugged - Now we just have to figure out how we will tell Regina.

* * *

Regina walked from side to side with her hands on her hip. Henry and Cinderella had left at night who knows where and none had returned. She was worried and jealous at the same time, because if they had gone to attend some issue of the resistance they could both be in danger; but if they had gone to ... anything else, the one who would be in danger would be the girl.

-We're back - He heard Henry say.

The brunette turned to her son and ran to give her a big hug.

-I was worried about you - she whispered. - How could you think of leaving without letting anyone know? - She scold with a high voice, looking at his son and Cinderella.

\- We went looking for someone - Henry replied with a small smile and took a step to the side so Regina could see the boy behind him.

Regina looked at him and her jaw slowly opened as her eyes filled with tears.

-Roland - she whispered.

Although the boy had grown up, she would always recognize him as if she was looking at his own son. Now that he was older, he looked more like his father, with those dimples in his cheeks and that little smile that reminded her of Robin.

Roland walked up to Regina and hugged her tightly bringing back good memories of his life and of her father's.

-I'm so glad to see you - he said, slowly separating from the woman.

-What are you doing in this kingdom? - Asked the brunette wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks

-You know, John decided that the enchanted forest was not enough anymore - Lied with a small smile.

-Mother, I brought Roland because I asked for his help and I want you to join us with the Merry Man.

-I do not think it's necessary for me to go Henry. - Regina did not want to see those men who reminded her so much of her soul mate.

\- I have to tell you something - Henry walked towards his mother and took her hand - It will not be easy but you have to listen to me.

Regina frowned and looked from one boy to another, everything seemed very suspicious.

* * *

-How could you hide this from me for so long?! - Regina raised her voice and the vein of her forehead was marked.

Roland had explained everything; how Robin had come back to life in the enchanted forest but without remembering anything of what had happened in recent years and how they decided to change their kingdom so that no one would know that Robin Hood was alive. Henry intervened explaining that both boys thought it was the best, because although Robin was alive, he didn't remember her.

\- Mom, you have to understand. Roland thought it was for the best, and I really agree with him. - Henry spoke. - It wouldn't have been helpful if you knew he was alive when he was not even going to know who you are.

-And then why did you decide to tell me now? - Regina crossed her arms.

-I asked the Merry Man for help and that includes Robin... We thought it would be better to tell you before you accidentally hit him.

Regina shook her head, her feelings mixed. She was so upset that she could roast someone with a fireball, but at the same time she felt her heart pop out of her chest at the thought that Robin was alive, her Robin. Not the Robin of another reality, but the one she had known and, consequently, wanted to scream in frustration at the thought that he did not even remember her.

* * *

Against her will, Regina accompanied Henry and Roland back to the Merry Man's camp. The brunette couldn't and didn't want to face the man who had died for her and didn't even remember her. Her heart became small when she saw him standing, chatting animatedly with the other men, in front of her. It was just like how he had lived in his memory; his hair was a little longer and gray hair showed in his mane and in his short beard that framed his face.

Regina felt the tears fill her eyes and blink a couple of times to keep them from falling. The love of her life was in front of her, her soulmate, and she could not hug him or kiss him like she wanted to.

Roland approached his father and put his hand on the shoulder of the thief to tell him about the visitors in the camp. Robin turned around and saw the boy and the woman, who was quite beautiful, who were standing watching them.

Robin walked up to them accompanied by his son and stopped in front of the beautiful dark haired woman who looked at him with those brown eyes so intense that he could get lost in them.

-Robin of Locksley - He introduced himself - Nice to meet you.

-Regina - She greeted with a lump in the throat.

Robin extended his arm to offer his hand to the woman and felt how Regina's small hand fit into his. An electric current invaded the spine of both and a smile formed on the face of the thief.

\- Had we met before? - He asked raising an eyebrow.

-I doubt I ever forget meeting you.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

-How do you feel? - The nurse asked entering the room.

The man that was sitting on the hospital bed looked up and smiled sideways.

-I still have headaches and I can't remember anything but the accident- he answered.

-It was a difficult accident, but you will see that your memory will recover little by little - The nurse smiled at him amicably as he handed him the sheet of his discharge. - You just have to sign this and you can go.

-Ok.

The man took the sheet and examined it with his gray eyes. He ran his hand through his blond hair and then took the pen that the nurse offered to sign the sheet.

-Very well Sean - The nurse examined the sheet - And what are you going to do coming out of here?

-I long for a good scotch.

-A couple of blocks away is Rony's, it's a bar where there are the best liquors - the nurse informed him - it's easy to find, it has arrows on the logo.

-Then I guess my first destination will be Rony's

He got up from the hospital bed and put on the jacket that had been done him the favor of washing him in the hospital. Sean had no idea what had happened or because he had lost his memory, he only remembered going out one night to walk and find himself in an ambulance badly hurt thanks to a crazy lady who had run over him. Before that, he was just a normal man who was looking for a way to break into the path of music and who played guitar in the streets.

When he was out of the hospital, he breathed the fresh air of the smell of alcohol and began to walk looking for the bar that the nurse had mentioned. She was right, the sign illuminated with neon lights appeared in front of him and he decided to enter.

* * *

 **PS. I am sorry about Robin's name on** **Hyperion Heights. But it was the only that my mind came up with.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I bring you a new chapter. I didn't know if keep going with the story, thats the reason for I took so long to post this. But I have lots of ideas and I will like to continue with the story. So I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **PS. I made a video of our beautiful OQ, you can find it on Youtube as: Rewrite the stars - Outlaw Queen. Here´s the link:** **watch?v=jsBybxtw_Ns**

 **PS2. I don't know how it´s called the realm that looks like the enchanted forest so I will write it like "Another realm"**

* * *

Sean opened the bar door and felt the smell of cigarettes and alcohol fill his lungs. The place was half-light and there was no one in it but a woman who insistently cleaned the bar.

—It's open? — He asked.

The woman turned around and tilted her head as she looked at him. She was beautiful, her short curly hair highlighted her cheekbones and her big brown eyes.

—Not until a few more minutes, but go ahead — the woman waved her hand for him to approach — what can I get you?

He walked to the bar and watched the brunette walking to the other side of the bar in front of him.

—I was told that I could find the best scotch here — Sean sat on one of the wooden benches in front of the bar.

—You were well informed — she baffled with a smile. A very nice smile. — You'll have it right away.

The woman began to move with agility behind the bar and Sean just watched her. Her style was quite particular, she wore tight jeans and leather boots with heels; she wore a black T-shirt and a denim jacket.

She handed him her drink and Sean thanked her with a small half-sided smile. He took a sip from the glass and closed his eyes. It really was a good scotch

—Bad day? — She asked arching her eyebrow.

— It depends on how you see it... — Sean shrugged — I just left the hospital after having an accident.

—And you're sure you should be drinking? — She reloaded her hands on the bar and frowned as she looked at the gray-eyed boy. He was quite attractive, with light hair and a beard and mustache that was just beginning to grow.

—Well, the nurse recommended me this place to me... Which, by the way, is quite nice.

—Thanks, I do what I can.

—So, you're Roni?

She nodded and watched Sean take another drink from his glass.

—I didn´t catch you name.

—Sean, at your service.

Roni frowned and stared at the man in front of her, his manner of speaking, his peculiar British accent, and his half-smile, it all seem quite familiar.

—So, you leave the hospital and the first thing you wanted to do was come to a bar. Don't you have a family or something?

—I do not know... After the accident I lost my memory. I only remember some things.

—So, was it very serious?

—Apparently yes. The doctor told me that I will keep reminding things little by little... For now I only remember that I was here because I was going to sign a contract with a label.

—Are you a musician?

—At least I try. — He answered and gave the last drink to his glass — How much do I owe you for the drink? — Sean got up from his seat sticking his hand into one of the pockets of his jeans.

—Don´t — She hastened to say — It´s on the house.

Sean gave her a half-sided smile and said goodbye lifting the hand he had tucked into his jeans. He started walking towards the exit and Roni hurried to follow him and stopped in the middle of the bar putting his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

—Sean... — She called him — Where are you going?

He turned around and shrugged as he looked at the floor.

—I don´t know... I guess I have to find a job first so I can pay where to stay.

Roni looked at the man in front of her and felt a pressure building in her chest. Something told her to help him, to not let him go, something inside her screamed that Sean needed her help and that she could not leave him alone. Maybe it was solidarity or simple altruism, but she wanted to help him.

—I... I need someone to help me at the bar. — Roni shrugged and looked down at the floor. — If you want you can work here, of course, until you need it... And there is a small room here next to the bar, you can stay there while you get another place...

—Would you do that for me? — He asked, wrinkling his forehead.

—Well, I need help at the bar and you need a job...

—Thank you.

He smiled and she responded in the same way.

* * *

In another realm.

Regina was still stunned, she was crossed arms looking towards the treetops trying to assimilate the fact of having her soul mate in front of her after so many years of thinking that he was dead.

—It's there a problem? Milady — Regina tensed at the sound of Robin's voice behind her.

—I'm just trying to think of something to help us against what we are going to face — she replied turning around to look at the thief.

—It should not be difficult... Your son says you have magic.

—Magic doesn't always help. — Regina under her gaze to the floor feeling a lump in the throat. —Sometimes it only makes things worse and keeps us from what we love the most.

Regina looked back at Robin's face and he grimaced and nodded. He approached the brunette without stopping looking at her.

—Would you like a drink? I think that it would be good to relax.

—I don't think it's the right thing to do, it's very early and we have to move your camp.

Robin gave her a small half-side smile and Regina curved her lips a bit before walking away from him. The whole situation was too overwhelming. Her head was beginning to ache and her stomach was churning.

—How is everything going? — Henry asked, intersecting her halfway.

—I don't know how to answer that — She said shaking her head.

—I'm very sorry about all this mom, but we did not know how to tell you...

—I know Henry, but you must also understand that it is something very difficult to assimilate. — Regina stopped and glanced at Robin who was now talking to Roland — It's so hard to keep him close and he doesn't even know who I am.

—Maybe we can find a way to return his memory... —Henry suggested.

—I don't think that is the most convenient... I haven't seen a spell of such magnitude, especially when implies returns from death.

—But maybe we can find the way. He is your true love.

— It seems that fate doesn't think the same. — She commented with a sarcastic tone. — Who else knows he's alive?

— Just you, Roland and me. Nobody else knew about this... John decided to move out of the enchanted forest so no one would hear that Robin had come back to life.

—You know I have to tell her...

—I don't think it's convenient, do you know what will happen when they find out? Robin doesn't even remember anything about that.

—It's her daughter Henry, she has the right to meet her father.

—Mom. — Henry took Regina's arms and looked her in the eyes. — Just for once, trust me and let me handle this. We need the Merry Man with us and if we tell Robin all the truth we will only overwhelm him and he will not understand half.

—His life by my side was so complicated — Regina lower her look feeling the tears fill her eyes.

—His life by your side was happy, and I think you can do it again... And I think that this time, you should be a bit selfish and have him just for you before someone else gets in the way.

Regina looked back at Robin, feeling a tear slipping down her cheek.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni was cleaning the bar and from time to time she glanced sideways at Sean, who managed to get the drinks to the tables. It was early, and there were not many people in the bar, but he had enough work to load more than a couple of drinks on the tray.

The brunette looked up as she watched Henry walk towards her. The boy spent a lot of time at the bar lately and she thought it was because he was attracted to Jacinda. Who was going to say that a mischief of little Lucy was going to take the boy to spend most of his time in the places of Hyperion Heights just with the illusion of seeing the girl.

—Hey Roni, who is the new guy? — He asked pointing to Sean.

—I needed some help at the bar and he needed work — the brunette answered without giving much importance to the matter.

—And is he reliable? I had never seen him around here.

—It's because he's not from around here.

—So, what is he doing here? — Henry asked, frowning.

—Too many questions, boy.

—I'm only worry that the guy wants to hurt you.

—The guy's name is Sean, he's been here for a couple of days and nothing happened. — Roni put aside the flannel with which she cleaned the bar and put her hands on her hips — Also I can take good care of myself and I have a baseball bat that backs me up.

Henry raised his hands showing his palms in surrender and sat on a bench in front of the bar. The boy's sight drifted to Sean who was approaching the bar with the empty tray.

—I need two drinks of wiski and a couple of beers — He spoke to Roni.

Sean watched Henry and greeted him with a nod and Henry looked at him as he crossed his arms.

—So… now you work here? —The boy asked raising an eyebrow.

—That's right... Roni was very kind to give me this opportunity. — Sean grinned.

—What were you doing before working here?

—Enough Henry — Roni warned, glaring at him.

—What?! — The boy shrugged his shoulders playing the innocent — I just want to know a little more about our new friend.

—I used to be a musician. — Answered Sean trying to lighten the atmosphere of discomfort that from one moment to another had formed — You know, those who play the guitar and sing from time to time.

—That's interesting, why did you leave it?

—You don't have to answer. — Roni intervened —This guy is more curious than he should.

Sean smiled sideways and took the tray with the drinks that Roni had put on them, but before he left Henry stopped him.

—Hey! and why don't you play here at the bar a couple of nights? — Roni frowned at Henry. That boy always put his nose where no one called him. Sean putted the tray back on the bar and interposed the look between the boy and Roni. — It would be something new and maybe more people would come to the bar.

—Although I'd love to do it, it's not my call — Sean answered — Also, I don't even have my guitar.

—I'll get you one. — Hastened to say the boy while jumping from the bank — I play the drums, so we can get someone to play some other instrument and we form the band... We can play on weekends.

—Excuse me? — Interrupted the brunette raising her eyebrows.

—Come on Roni! Think about it, it would be a wonderful idea and it would bring more people to the bar.

Henry's smile was so wide that Roni thought his jaw would be dislocated. On the one hand, the boy was right, if all that worked out she could have more money to continue maintaining the bar and not have to sell it. The brunette didn't have time to answer when the boy was already in front of the people in the bar announcing the big event.

—Come this weekend, there will be live music and you will not regret it... The first round of drinks will be free.

An uproar was heard in the bar and Roni watched Henry in disbelief. Now, in addition to betting on a musical number, she had to give free drinks.

* * *

In another realm.

Regina couldn't take it anymore, having Robin so close and at the same time feeling him so far away made her feel sick. Barely an hour ago, they had arrived at the resistance camp and the Merry Men were setting up their tents and lighting a fire. Roland and Henry chatted animatedly and Ella accompanied them. Everything seemed in order, but inside her it was as if a hurricane was hitting her body.

Since no one was paying attention to what she was doing, the brunette decided to get away from the camp a bit to try to clear her mind. It was already getting dark and she was walking, taking care of her steps so as not to trip. She had barely advanced a couple of meters away from the camp when she heard someone clearing her throat behind her. Regina turned around quickly, ready to light a fireball in her hands.

—Why are you following me? — Regina asked lowering her hand as soon as she recognized Robin.

—I think you should not walk alone through the woods, especially at this hour — he answered.

—I can take care of myself. — She answered by removing the hair that had fallen on her face.

—After you told me there was a great danger, I still don't think its right for you to walk alone.

—And what do you plan to do? Accompanying me? — Regina tried to hide her nervousness by speaking in an indifferent way.

—If you allow me... Just let me make sure you´re safe, I promise you I will not get in your way.

The brunette tightened her lips trying to contain a small smile at Robin's concern and the mention of something she had once told him. Regina nodded and they both began to walk in silence and with their eyes on the ground.

After several minutes of walking, they both decided to stop and sit on a hollow trunk looking at the sky surprisingly full of stars.

—Can I ask what the great evil that is stalking us is? — He asked.

—Magic, as always, someone who has chosen to use it in the wrong way. — Regina took her hands and gave a big sigh.

—So it's someone? — Robin looked at the brunette and she just nodded — Do you think this person is powerful enough for you to create a resistance as big as the one you are creating?

—I don't know if it's powerful enough, but there is anger, there is resentment and Drizella doesn't have the necessary guidance to let go of all that.

—The great danger is a girl? — Robin raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

Regina looked at the thief and shook her head at his response.

—I would not underestimate her... She reminds me of me when I was young and I did many things out of revenge, moved only by the anger inside me. — Robin opened his mouth to say something and seconds later closed it again. He didn't really know what to say to that confession — People can go down very dark paths when there is no one to teach them to see that there is another way.

—I understand. — He whispered — I used to be a thief without trade or benefit and the birth of Roland changed my life and I wanted to improve for him.

—The same thing happened to me with Henry. — Regina smiled widely and the thief cleared his throat to get her attention.

—And Henry's father? Where is he?

—Dead.

—Oh... — Robin raised his eyebrows and made a movement of his head — It must have been very painful.

—I suppose for Emma it was

—Who is Emma? — He asked with a frown.

—Henry biological mother. — explained the brunette —Henry is my adopted son. When he was a baby I adopted him and took care of him for many years.

—Oh I understand...

—According to what I know, Roland's mother also died when he was little. — Regina commented trying to change the subject.

—That's right.

—Do you miss her? — She asked fearing the answer.

—I loved her very much, after all, she was the mother of my son. But it has been so many years since she die that my feelings for her have been reduced to gratitude.

Regina looked at the ground knowing that these feelings might be the product of her lack of memory, but the truth was, she had liked to hear that Robin didn't love Marian anymore; although she would have liked to hear more than he loved her.

—I think it's late. — Regina got up from the trunk — we must go back to the camp. Also, it starts to get a little cold.

Robin quickly got up from the trunk untying the knot of his cloak and with a quick movement he put it on Regina's shoulders. The brunette smiled at him nervously, they were quite close and she couldn't help feeling chills running through her body. The thief gave him a small smile and made a gesture with his hand to tell her to start walking.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni was behind the bar drying the freshly washed glasses while Sean finished arranging the chairs on the tables. He approached the bar and reloaded his elbows while fixing his eyes on the brunette.

—Are youangry?

Roni looked up and put the glass aside and then let out a long sigh.

—Let's say I'm worried. — She put her hands on the bar and watched as Sean straightening up.

—Do you think Henry's proposal is such a bad idea?

—I don't know... I just don't know if all that music thing is going to work.

—Roni, I know it's asking too much, but trust me. I will not let this fail.

The brunette curled her lips in a small smile and shook her head slightly.

—It's okay. I'll try.

—thank you. — Sean extended his arm and gently took Roni's hand — Thanks for everything.

They both looked into each other's eyes feeling as if their hands were made to be together, as if their eyes were made to gaze at each other and felt a thousand chills through their bodies. The familiarity of the sensation confused both but still they didn' wanted to let go.

Roni smiled and slowly slid her hand away from Sean's hand; She look at him as she took a couple of steps back and he saw her walk to his room. Sean bit his lip and then smiled, he didn't know what had happened seconds ago, but it felt too good to be close to that beautiful woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late but I hope this chapter like you. I wrote a one shot as a little gif for you. You can find it as "The man with the lion tattoo - Outlaw Queen One shot" So, let me know what you think in your reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Roni was behind the bar watching Henry, out of the corner of her eye, who moved from side to side, arranging the instruments and sound for the presentation of his newly formed band. She rolled her eyes at the emotion emanating from the boy and the stupid little smile that adorned his face.

Sean was in a corner of the bar, watching carefully the guitar that Henry had got him. Roni was really intrigued by that man; they had lived and worked together for almost a week and the man still didn't remembered anything about his past life and without mentioning that he caused her a strange sensation in her chest every time he was near to her. The man looked up from the guitar and realized that the brunette was watching him, and in response, He gave her a half-sided smile that made Roni feel chills.

—Everything is already installed. — Henry informed animatedly, as he approached to the bar. — We'll just have to wait for Nick to arrive to do the sound check and start.

—And who is this Nick? — She asked raising an eyebrow.

—It's a childhood friend of mine. Probably the only thing left of my past life. — The boy looked down with a touch of melancholy but seconds later shook his head and smiled again turning around to continue installing the instruments.

If something Roni admired of Henry, it is that despite everything the boy had gone through, after a rather unfortunate life, it was his little ability to let himself be reduced or saddened by problems or sad memories.

Sean put the guitar aside and started walking towards the bar; He had nothing to say to Roni, but still wanted to be close to her. The brunette stared at him as he approached her. Both opened their mouths but did not utter a word.

The presence of Henry, who had arrived at the side of a boy with brown hair, big eyes and of his same height, distracted them.

—I want to introduce you to Nick — The boy spoke. — Nick, he's Sean, and she's Roni.

The boy extended his hand to greet Sean and stared at him for a few seconds feeling that he knew him from another side. Then he made a gesture with his hand to say hello to Roni and she answered with a smile on her side.

—If you don't mind, I would like to check the sound of the keyboard — Nick said.

—Come on, we have to start now — Indicated Henry to Sean giving him a pat on the shoulder.

—Break a leg. — Roni commented with a small smile, that Sean answered with a half-sided smile before turning around to go on stage.

Sean was nervous, when he took the guitar his hands were shaking and his throat felt dry. He heard Henry give the drums a couple of punches and Nick start playing several keyboard keys. Sean closed his eyes and began to remember the chords he wanted to play, then he took a few steps towards Nick and whispered the name of the song and the same he did with Henry. Both boys nodded and at Henry's time, they started playing.

Roni looked up from the bar as the melody began to take shape and her mouth fell open as Sean began to sing.

"Looking from a window above, it's like a story of love

Can you hear me?

Came back only yesterday

I'm moving further away

Want you near me"

The people at the bar focused their attention on the three men who were starting very well. Roni putted one of her arms on the bar so she could observe more comfortably the three boys on the improvised stage that consisted of being on top of a step.

"All I needed was the love you gave

All I needed for another day

And all I ever knew

Only you"

Sean looked at Roni and smiled at him, he continued to sing and she continued watching him. The song made something inside her move uneasily.

* * *

In another realm.

Regina left her tent with a kind of nightgown like pajamas; she looked at the sky and let out a long sigh. It was passed midnight and she still couldn't fell asleep. Her breath was like a white vapor due to the cold of the night that made her cross her arms. The brunette walked a couple of steps and stopped at the edge of the camp.

—It's cold out here, milady. — Robin spoke behind her.

Regina jumped and turned around quickly, her face frightened.

—Robin! You scared me.

—I'm sorry, milady. — He approached the brunette slowly and putted his cloak around her shoulders making a knot at the neck so delicately that Regina felt her body shaking. —I saw you leave and it didn't seem right to leave you alone at this time of night.

Regina smiled, why did he have to be so gentlemanly and charming?

—Insomnia? — She asked raising an eyebrow and putting her arms under the cloak to cover herself from the cold.

—Sort of... Every night I wake up from the same disturbing dream. A man points at me with a strange device and a white light hits my chest and I feel strange, then I turn around and... I wake up. — He explained.

—Don't you remember anything else? — Regina was excited waiting for that answer but all illusion disappeared when Robin shook his head and pressed his lips in a thin line. — Since when do you have that dream?

—It's been so long that I can´t remember it.

They both stared at the ground and by an act of impulse, Regina slipped her hand to take the thief's. Robin was surprised but didn't stopped the gesture, on the contrary, he linked his fingers with the queen's and he smiled sideways. Regina squeezed Robin's hand tightly when she felt that she was going to fall to the floor at the feeling that his touch was causing her.

—Can't sleep either? — He asked without letting go of her hand.

—I feel a little restless — the brunette replied with a shrug.

—For all the business about the girl you talked me about?

—Sort of…

—Well, there's something positive in all this.

—What thing? — She asked looking at the thief.

—Now I will have someone to accompany me in my insomnia.

Robin smiled as he looked at the queen, and Regina smiled at the deep clear eyes of her soul mate.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni hadn't stopped tossing and turning in bed, so she had decided to get up and walked to the bar in search of a drink of vodka to help her relax. She walked across the cool floor with his bare feet and leaned in search of a glass.

—Insomnia? — She heard Sean talk.

She raised her head and hit the bar.

—Shit! — She complained massaging her head with her hand and looking to her left to meet the light-eyed boy. —You scared me to hell, Sean.

Sean scanned the slender body of the brunette and she noticed the act, and seconds later, her cheeks flushed, she left the glass on the bar and with her hands she pulled on the long shirt she wore like her pajamas.

—I'm sorry, I was coming for a little water...

—What are you doing awake at this hour? — She asked with a frown still feeling the pain of the blow.

—I suppose I still have the adrenaline of tonight. — He answered with a shrug.

—You must be happy because you were a success.

—I admit that I liked being on a stage again.

—Well, I guess now it will be more recurrent. I don't think Henry would calm down with all the business of the band.

—If it bothers you, I can tell him that I will not participate anymore...

—Easy — Roni said quickly. — There is no problem, customers like it.

—Then... — Sean walked slowly until he was very close to the brunette and reached out to take the glass she had left on the bar. — Let me serve you a drink to celebrate. He grinned sideways and Roni bitted her lip nervously.

He walked to the shelves and looked for the vodka that he always saw her drinking. He served a little bit in the glass and then returned to the brunette, reaching out to hand her the glass. Roni looked down and found a curious lion tattoo on Sean's arm. She frowned and took the glass while still looking at the tattoo.

—It's a very curious tattoo.

—Oh yeah! Is the only one I have — Sean observed his tattoo and covered it with his hand showing some shyness.

Roni sipped at her glass feeling that she had seen that tattoo somewhere else, but her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a certain tingling move through her body as she realized the way Sean was watching her, as if he was trying to record her fully in his memory. The brunette decided to finish her drink and cleared her throat attracting Sean's attention. He smiled sideways and she left the glass at the bar.

—I think I'll try to sleep a little — She informed.

Sean nodded and he watched her walk without being able to take his eyes off of her shapely legs and realize that that woman, little by little, hypnotized him.

* * *

Another night without sleeping, unable to stop spinning on his little cot from which his feet were hanging, Sean was sitting in the small outdoor area that separated the bar from his room and his eyes were lost in the overcast sky. Just two hours ago, he and Roni had closed the bar and it had been, again, a successful night for the bar and the newly created band. Sean knew he would have to find a new repertoire of songs soon, but always, the first song that came to his head was "Only you" and he could tell that Roni liked it; every time the song started she shook her head at its rhythm and that made him smile.

He was enjoying being there, and he could not deny that the biggest reason was the company of the brunette, that beautiful and attractive woman who couldn't stop looking askance while serving drinks.

Sean sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds asking his body to surrender to the fatigue that flooded his body.

—Again with insomnia? — Roni's velvety voice caused him to jump up from his chair and he turned around to look at her.

This time, she was wearing a kind of lycra on her legs accompanying her long shirt that she wore as a pajamas; It would probably be because she had realized that the night before he couldn't stop looking at her from head to toe. But what did she expect? She was beautiful.

—My head doesn't stop spinning — He answered, running his hands through his hair.

—Something wrong? —The brow of the brunette wrinkled and she crossed her arms.

—Only a recurring dream about the accident.

—Can you remember something? — Roni took a couple of steps towards him.

—Nothing, just the accident, and not at all... I only remember intense white lights, a pain in the chest and then nothing.

—I am so sorry.

The brunette smiled sideways and on an impulse she placed her hand on the gray-eyed man's cheek. Sean smiled, and with his hand he took Roni's hand, entwining his fingers gently. He looked her into her eyes, in those deeply brown eyes and without being able to control himself, with his free hand, he stroked the outline of the olive face with the tips of his fingers. Roni's breathing started to shake and he knew he was too close, so close that he could feel the warmth of her small body.

Sean thought no more and leaned over to kiss her; at first, it was a clumsy kiss, full of surprise, but Roni allowed Sean to take her by the waist to join their bodies without leaving any space. The brunette sighed and slide her hands through Sean's strong arms as she felt their lips devouring and their tongues beginning a battle. He placed one of his hands on the brunette's head feeling the need to kiss her more deeply, but it was no longer possible.

The air began to run out and she putted her hands on Sean's chest. Roni moved away from his touch, breathing hard, with her lips swollen and her expression surprised. She looked at him for a few seconds before walking at a brisk pace away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here you have a new chapter. I hope you like it and leave me your reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

That day hadn't been different, both were cleaning the bar in complete silence. Roni dried the glasses and set them on the shelves, while Sean cleaned the tables and arranged the chairs.

—See you tomorrow. — She said as she hurried to walk towards the stairs that led to her room.

—Roni, wait. — He called her. The brunette stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around regretting of not being faster. — I know what I did the other night was out of place, but please forgive me.

—Sean... — Roni shook her head and turned to continue up the stairs but he took her arm to stop her.

—No Roni, I can't go on like that anymore. It's killing me that you can't even look at me — the brunette looked down at the floor and turned slowly towards Sean. — I know I was a fool. — Roni looked up at him and she could see him with a frown and pleading eyes. — Please forgive me, I swear it will not happen again...

Roni took him by the shirt and pulled him to her quickly, seconds later she kissed him on the lips with intensity and in response, Sean climbed the step where the brunette was to take her by the waist. She was tired of fighting against the attraction she felt for Sean, he had made her crazy with that kiss and she could no longer keep quiet about her desires.

The brunette slid her hands down Sean's back and stopped at his ass. The signs were quite clear and the passionate kisses confirmed it, so Sean took the brunette by the legs and she wrapped her legs in the torso of the boy feeling his hands on his butt. Sean started up the stairs trying to be careful not to fall while he and Roni devoured their lips with kisses. The brunette began fiddling with Sean's blond hair and he squeezed his hands on the brunette's legs as he felt his desire to grow bigger.

When they entered Roni's room, Sean went down to the brunette in an agile way and in the same way he turned her around hitting her to the wall and feeling her bottom on his erection. With a quick movement, he unbuttoned the brunette's tight jeans as he ran his lips down her neck. Roni sighed when she felt a bite in her neck, and feeling a great need, she turned to Sean to kiss him on the lips and get rid of his shirt. When he felt Roni's small hands slip under his shirt, a shiver went through his body and he released the waist of the brunette to get rid of his pants and drop them to the ground. They only were separated for a few seconds to throw the shoes aside as well as their jeans. Sean took off his shirt with a quick movement and the brunette jumped on him to keep kissing him on the lips while caressing his sculpted chest and abdomen. Slowly, they took a couple of steps back and Sean fell on the bed. Roni looked at him with eyes full of desire and let him watch her as she took off her blouse and her bra leaving her to see her small, firm breasts. He didn't hold back anymore and he reached out to take the brunette's hands and pull her towards him; He stopped her with one hand on the hip and with the other he lowered his boxer a bit to let out his erection, and with that same hand he pushed aside the inside of Roni's panties and made her sit on him. When Roni felt him inside, she let out a long, loud moan as she rested her hands on Sean's shoulders. He held her by the waist while his tongue played with one of the brunette's nipples making her moan more often.

She set the rhythm, slow and deep, enjoying every second. But for Sean, it wasn't enough; without taking the brunette off, she got up and turned around to put her on the bed. Quickly, he left her only to get rid of the brunette's panties and his boxers and with another quick movement he placed himself on her and penetrated her deeply. Roni wedged her nails into Sean's back as she felt the quick, deep thrusts and opened her legs a little wider so that he could move at his will. From Sean's lips escaped an "Oh yes" and he closed his eyes while resting his elbows on the bed and continued with his constant movements. He began to breathe agitatedly and felt Roni's hands on his cheeks making him open his eyes. She had parted lips and dilated pupils and both looked at each other feeling the pleasure flooding her body.

Sean began to feel like he was about to reach the orgasm, but he did't want to come alone; he gave Roni a kiss on the lips and without giving her the opportunity to protest, Sean quickly went down to the crotch of the brunette and with his tongue licked the intoxicating humidity of Roni and then play with her clitoris. She nestled her nails in the sheets and arched her body feeling how Sean's tongue traveled through her intimacy. When Sean felt her tremble and heard her let out a strangled shout, he knew that the orgasm had reached her and in that moment he went back on top of her to penetrate her; This time, the brunette took control and turned on Sean's body to stay on top of him. Sean sat up and she took him by the neck to kiss him while she extended her legs to be completely seated on him. Their movements were exquisite and deep. He traced Roni's smooth skin, starting at her back and ending in her legs. Roni enjoyed every movement and showed it with his passionate kisses, introducing his tongue into Sean's mouth and from time to time biting on his lower lip tearing mounds from the boy.

They both looked at each other and smiled for a few seconds; they felt their bodies begin to reach climax and Sean hugged the body of the brunette while she moaned in an exciting way, so high that she was sure they would hear her in the street, but she couldn't help it. Sean was fucking her, and hell, he was doing so well.

Sean bit the brunette's shoulder and she threw her head back feeling the second orgasm reach her body. Seconds later, Sean let out a moan indicating that he had cum. They looked at each other and smiled, Sean kissed her lips tenderly and hugged her small, well-defined body, placing small kisses on Roni's neck and shoulders. She smiled broadly and with her fingers stroked the boy's back, enjoying the chills that Sean caused her with each kiss. He began to caress her legs, without taking off a single inch of her and on her lower back began to trace circles with his middle finger. She played with the short hair at the back of Sean's neck and they had topped their heads.

—Do you want to rest a little? — She asked with a hoarse voice.

—I don't think so. — He replied giving a kiss on the shoulder to the brunette.

With a quick movement, Sean put Roni on the bed and she let out a small laugh. That night they would do everything, except sleep.

* * *

In another realm.

—If we surround the place, we can enter here and here. — Robin explained, pointing with his index finger some parts of the plane that was on the table.

Regina shuddered at the breath of the thief so close to her. They were only inches away and she felt his body beg her to reduce the space between them.

—Do you think there is a good chance of entering the place? — The brunette asked, looking up at him.

—Only if we are together. — He answered looking her in the eyes. — I think that with your magic and my skills we could do it, milady. — He clarified, realizing what he had said previously.

Regina smiled slightly, still looking at him and he was mesmerized by the imposing beauty of the queen. The attraction between them was getting stronger every day, and the tight leather suits that Regina wore didn't help Robin at all; he couldn't help but stare at her when she was smiling at him. Robin leaned toward her with an almost imperceptible movement, they were so close that he didn't need to do much.

A hawk caught their eyes to the front where were Henry and Roland smiling.

—Henry! — Regina exclaimed feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. — Robin was explaining to me how we can enter Drizella´s castle.

—And you like the plan? — Henry asked with a playful look.

—It is a good plan. — The brunette answered quickly while glaring at her son.

—Very good. Then Roland and I will prepare the weapons so we can enter in the afternoon. — Henry nodded to the boy next to him and both turned around and started walking. — Do you think he is falling in love with her again?

—Although, my father doesn't remember him, he has always been in love with Regina. — Roland answered with a small smile. — Those things are not forgotten.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni sighed and blinked a couple of times before opening her eyes and meeting Sean's face next to her. The brunette was shocked to see him naked under the sheets and realized that she was too. She sat up slowly pulling the sheets to cover her body and ran her hands over her face and hair. The images of the previous night passed through her head and she bit his lower lip as she remembered everything that had happened in that room.

—Good Morning. — Sean greeted with a hoarse voice and sleepy eyes. The brunette turned her body a little to look at the boy with his hair disheveled and his smile on his side. — Something wrong? — He asked when he observed Roni's worried face.

—I don't think what happened between us is very appropriate... We work together, we are beginning to know each other...

—Listen Roni. — Sean leaned toward her. — I like you. — The brunette looked at him surprised and with her mouth ajar. — I know we don't know each other too much and maybe the attraction is not mutual...

—I think that last night you found that the attraction is quite reciprocal. — She interrupted trying to contain a small smile. Sean bit his lip and shook his head.

—The point is: — He continued. — I don't want to spend my days fighting against what you make me feel.

—Sean, I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship, those things have never been my thing.

—Then don't think about that. — He took her hand gently. — If you don't want a relationship, all right. Let's just let it be.

Sean smiled and Roni couldn't help doing the same, could that man be more perfect? The brunette let him kiss her on the lips and nodded with a small smile.

—Ok. — She kissed him again and approached him to sit astride her legs.

—You know what? — Sean looked her in the eyes and stroked her cheeks with the tips of her fingers. — Maybe I can't remember many things, but I'm sure I'll never forget these moments.

* * *

In another realm.

—Are you ready mom? — Henry asked approaching Regina.

—Ready. — She answered finishing the knot of her cloak.

The queen wore a suit similar to an armor, with black leather pants and boots, her hair was pulled back and she looked really beautiful. Mother and son walked shoulder to shoulder to meet the men and women of the resistance.

—How are things going with Robin? — He asked.

—I don't know what you mean. — She answered nervously while putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

—Come on mom. — Henry gave him a little shove with the shoulder. — I've seen how you look at each other. And what is more evident, you never stop looking at each other... You can see that he like you.

—Henry, it's not that simple.

—Why not? They both like each other, you love him...

—He doesn´t love me — the queen hurried to answer. — Maybe it's Robin, but he doesn't remember anything about me, or about what he felt for me.

—So help him doing it... he fell in love once, he can do it again. — Henry stopped walking and took his mother by the arm to stop her. — Roland told me something, and I think he's right. Robin was in love with you, and he may not remember it, but those feelings are inside him.

—Milady. — Both turned to see Robin who was walking towards them. — Everything is ready to go.

—Then I think we should go. — Henry spoke.

Regina intercalated glances between both men and nodded.

* * *

—Very well, it's time. — Henry looked to both sides observing the resistance that accompanied him. — We will go to the east entrance, we will separate to cover more land.

The Merry Man began to move forward, accompanied by Ella and Tiana and before Henry left, Regina took him by the arm.

—Be careful, sweetheart. — She asked him with glazed eyes. When had he grown so much?

—You too, mom. — The boy kissed his mother on the cheek and looked at Robin. — Protect her with your life.

The thief nodded and Regina gave her son a small smile before seeing him leave.

—Let's keep going. — She indicated looking at Robin but stopped before leaving the bushes.

—Something wrong? — The thief asked, frowning.

—You have to promise me to stay by my side. — Regina's face showed the anguish that was heard in his voice.

—Calm down milady, I will not leave you alone for a second. — Robin took her hand trying to reassure her

—Just promise it. — The brunette squeezed the thief's hand and he nodded.

—I'm with you, always.

Regina nodded, suppressing the urge to cry at the words of her soul mate, words she had once told him, and then she knew that Henry was right.

Somewhere, inside Robin, was everything that they had lived together.

They both started walking and he released her hand to prepare his bow. Robin was the first to leave the bushes while pointing the arrow on both sides. Regina went after him and they hurried to the back entrance of the castle. The brunette stepped forward to open the door with her magic, but she stopped suddenly making her body meet the thief's.

—Something is not right. — She whispered.

—What is it? — He frowned and placed a hand on the brunette's waist

—The door is open. — Both looked at each other and suddenly heard shouts from the other side of the castle. — It is a trap.

—Roland. — Robin said before running away.

Regina watched him run and before she could do the same she felt her feet stuck to the floor.

—Do you think it would be so easy, or do you? Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking me so long to update the story. But I hope this chapter would be enogh for you ´cause it's one long. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Regina couldn't move, but she knew who was behind her, she had recognized the girl's voice.

"It is impressive that despite having so many people working together, none of their brains work properly." Drizella said as she walked around Regina to face her. As soon as she had her in front, the queen made a ball of fire with her hand. "Oh, no, dear." Drizella moved her hand and made the fireball disappear. "I don't want a witch fight."

"And then, why am I stuck to the ground?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to make sure you talked to me." The girl made a movement with her wrist and Regina's feet took off from the floor.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to help me."

"Help you?" Regina released a small laugh demonstrating cynicism. "Not even dead."

"It's really bad you think that, because, my dear evil queen" Drizella approached Regina "If I have to kill you to get what I want, I'll do it."

Regina clenched her fists and wrinkled her face in annoyance causing the vein in her forehead to be marked. The queen raised her hand and took the girl by the neck.

"And what prevents me from killing you right now?"

"You wouldn't do that." Drizella pushed Regina putting her hands on her chest and smiled at her. "Because if you do, your dear son would be so disappointed from you that he wouldn't want to see you again."

"Henry would understand, if killing you is the way he would save the kingdom."

"Are you sure about that? Because your story says the opposite. Every time you did something good, nobody cared, they could only see the terrible things you had done in the past. And now, that you are a hero and that they see you as the redeemed queen, do you think they will not change their minds if you return to the darkness of your past?"

"If I save the people I love, I wouldn't mind being the villain of the story again." Regina answered, emphasizing each word.

"And what would it do you? If the people you love will reject you." Drizella raised a hand and with magic began to suffocate Regina. "Face it Regina, the darkness will always be inside you, but nobody will ever love that part... So come on, cooperate with me, and we will both reign this place as it should be."

"No..." The queen pronounced with difficulty. "No ... I'll ... wouldn´t... let you win."

"Release her now!"

Drizella raised her eyebrows and turned around to look at the man who was pointing an arrow at her. Regina fell to the ground trying to catch her breath and with eyes of anguish she could see how Robin was aiming the girl with an arrow.

"Well, well ... But who do we have here?"

"Get away from her." Robin ordered walking towards the girl without stopping to point her with the arrow.

"Wow Regina. So you got a handsome gentleman to protect you." Drizella laughed softly watching the man approach her.

Robin let the arrow escape and the girl easily deflected it with her magic. The thief hastened to put another arrow in the bow and returned to aim.

"I told you to get away from her." He said again.

This time, Drizella made a movement with her wrist and threw Robin into the air until the trunk of a tree stopped him, causing him to fall. The girl looked back at Regina, who was rising from the ground with terror in her face as she looked at the unconscious thief.

"Think about it, Regina."

Drizella disappeared after a cloud of smoke enveloped her and Regina ran quickly to where Robin was, unconscious and on the ground.

"Robin." She whispered as she knelt beside him, putting her hands on the thief's face. "Robin, please wake up." The words came out in a thin voice and her eyes began to fill with tears. "Don't do this to me. Please wake up."

Robin moaned at the pain in his back and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled sideways as he looked at the beautiful and worried face of the queen and slowly sat up coughing a couple of times.

"I'm fine." He said watching the watery eyes of Regina.

"How did you thought that you could come up against Drizella?" She scolded him.

"She was hurting you." He defended himself by sitting completely on the floor.

"And you thought that you could defeat her with sticks?"

"At least I could try." Robin looked at Regina and took her hand trying to reassure her. "I would give my life for you."

The brunette looked at him tenderly and a tear escaped her eyes. She approached the thief and hugged him with a hand on her head. Robin placed a hand on the queen's waist and felt the scent of her hair.

"I know." She whispered. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

It had been a really long night, the bar had been busting thanks to the live music of the band. Although at first Roni didn't think the music would work out, she was now quite impressed by the good publicity it had given the bar.

The brunette was sitting on one of the benches in front of the bar watching Sean finish cleaning the tables. She was really exhausted and let out a snort while throwing her head back.

"I´m so done"

Sean turned his head to see her and smiled sideways as he left the rag with which he cleaned the side tables.

"Luckily, the night is over." He told her "Now you just have to relax."

"I already took three whiskeys and I haven't managed to relax." She shrugged.

"Well, maybe you need something else to relax." Sean bit his lower lip as he approached Roni.

"And what do you propose?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

Sean raised his eyebrows and smiled. Roni frowned as she watched him walk away. He stopped in front of the small sound center that set the bar when there was no live music and began to press some buttons and the music began to flood the place. Roni observed Sean confused as he began to move his hips to the rhythm of "Sorry not sorry" by Demi Lovato. He continued to dance as he approached the brunette and she watched him with a funny smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked in the middle of small laughs.

"I think it´s called Twerking." He answered as he brought his ass to Roni and moved it up and down.

The brunette could no longer contain the laughter and began to laugh so hard that Sean stopped to laugh a little. Then he took her by the hands and made her get up from her seat while he continued to dance.

"You are crazy…"

Even so, Roni let Sean move her body to the music as he grabbed her hips.

"Yes, I'm... But I´m crazy for you."

Roni smiled and looked into his eyes in such a way that Sean stopped dancing and remained static feeling the hands of the brunette caressing his torso. They kissed with great passion and the brunette took him by the neck hitting Sean's body as much as she could to hers. He didn't knew what was wrong with that man, he was so perfect and she liked him so much that she couldn't control her impulses. They had been sleeping together for a couple of nights and it had been the best dawns and sunrises of recent years. Roni slid her hands to the boy's pants and began unbuttoning them.

"Don't you want to wait until we're in the room?" He asked with agitated breathing.

"The bar is closed." She answered raising an eyebrow and letting Sean's trousers fall to the floor. "Maybe we can test the resistance of some of the tables."

Sean smiled biting his lip and shook his head as he took Roni by the hips to stick her to his body and kiss her again.

* * *

In other realm.

"Are you ok?" Roland asked approaching Tiana.

The queen raised her head to observe the boy and a smile escaped her face.

"Yes, everything is fine." She answered. Roland sat on the log next to her and they exchanged glances. "How is your father?"

"He's fine. It was just a very strong blow."

They both looked at each other and remained silent while their lips curled into small smiles. Tiana felt her cheeks flush and turned her gaze to the floor widening her smile.

"Hey!" Henry interrupted walking towards them accompanied by Ella.

"Do we interrupt something?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

Roland and Tiana exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"Of course we interrupted, honey." Henry said putting an arm around Ella's shoulders. "Do you want us to leave you alone?" He continued, using a mocking tone and lifting his eyebrows a couple of times.

"We need to talk." Regina interrupted as she walked towards the guys. "I know what was the reason that Drizella sent us to that trap."

"Is that why he attacked you and dad?" Roland asked getting up from his seat.

"She wanted me. Robin was only damaged because he was trying to help me." The look of remorse in Regina's eyes led Henry to place a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Why does Drizella want to hurt you?" Your son asked. "Is there something I should know?"

Regina looked at Henry and shook her head. She knew that his son referred to her past as the evil queen.

"I barely know the girl." The brunette replied. "What she wants is for me to join her to rule this kingdom."

"She can't do that." Tiana spoke, practically jumping up from her seat. "That's not her right."

"She doesn't care if it's her right or not. She will only take what she wants." Regina assured.

"We're not going to let that happen." Roland looked at the girl and smiled at her sideways. Regina raised her eyebrows and looked at Henry who gave him a funny smile. "If we have to fight a thousand times against Drizella we will do it, but we will not let her get away with it."

"We have to devise a good plan if we want to overcome her." said Ella with a shrug. "Knowing Drizella, it will not be easy."

"Maybe I have a plan." Everyone looked at Regina who felt a lump in her throat at what she was about to say. "Drizella wants me, she wants me to join her; so, what better way to find out what she has in hands than joining her."

"I'm not going to let you do that, mom." Hastened to say Henry.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea." Henry and Regina frowned and turned to see Hook approaching them. "You have to have enemies nearby."

Hook had returned after a long trip through the kingdom in search of his daughter. And although he hadn't been very successful, he had obtained a clue that would help him.

"I'm not going to let mom put herself in danger." Henry replied shaking his head.

"I'll be fine." Regina put her hand on her son's shoulder. "I can take care of myself, sweetheart..."

"And what happens if she discovers you? What happens if she forces you to do something you do not want?" Roland asked trying to support Henry. He didn't want Regina to be in danger either.

Regina smiled sideways and felt her eyes fill with tears at the concern of the two boys. She watched them both and put a hand on each boy's cheek trying to reassure them.

"I'm not going to let someone hurt my family." The brunette smiled lightly. "So the issue is not up for discussion."

Everyone present watched as the ex-evil queen walked away from them leaving them with words in their mouths. Ella came over to hug Henry and Roland turned to go into the woods; Tiana hesitated for a few seconds, but she hurried to follow the boy.

"Roland, wait." She called him. The boy didn't stop, but he stepped back so the queen could reach him and felt a chill run through his body when Tiana took him by the hand. "Are you ok?"

"I don't think it's a good idea that Regina put her life in danger" Answered the, remarkably worried. "You know, she and my father just met again and again there is something that keep them from being happy."

"So they both have a history?" The queen raised her eyebrows.

"And quite complicated... But they are soulmates, they are destined to be together."

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

"Of course." Roland stopped and looked at the brunette in the eyes. "Don't you?"

"It's hard to believe when you haven't experienced anything like that..."

"Well, maybe it's because you haven't found the right person." The boy insisted with a small smile. "My father always says that one day that person come, someone who her eyes you knew you were born to gaze into"

Tiana smiled at the tender and innocent comment and looked at Roland who also smiled at her. The boy was quite handsome with that brown and rebel hair, that smile with dimples and his short beard. The queen felt herself blush and looked down at the ground.

"That is something beautiful." She whispered.

Roland entwined his fingers with the brunette's and continued walking, and although they moved aimlessly, they didn't care where the road would take them. They simply wanted to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni let out a sigh as she opened her eyes and smiled as she felt Sean's arms surrounding her and his head lying on her back. She was getting used to waking up like that and she loved to feel the body of that attractive man next to hers. It had been a week since their first encounter and there wasn't a single dawn that they were apart.

She moved carefully trying to turn around and Sean let out a small moan by removing his head from the brunette's back and dropping it on the pillow. Roni placed her arms in the man's strong chest and watched him with a half-sided smile.

"Good Morning." He greeted her with a hoarse voice and raised his head slightly to kiss the brunette's lips.

"Good morning sleeper." She stroked Sean's sleepy face and he smiled sideways.

"What time is it?"

"Late." She answered. "We have to get up if you want to be ready for your rehearsal with the band." Sean complained and hugged Roni by sticking her to his body and settling on the bed. "Come on, the singer of "Operation rock band" can't miss the rehearsals."

"Mmm... Five more minutes." Sean looked Roni in the eyes and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Let me be five minutes more like this with you."

Roni smiled and kissed her boy on the lips. Because yes, he was her boy and from nobody else.

* * *

Henry was arranging the drums on the small stage while Nick connected the keyboard and Sean tuned his guitar. After several nights playing the same songs, the boys had decided to rehearse at least twice a week to have new songs to present.

Jacinda and her daughter Lucy were sitting on one of the sofas in the bar watching the boys with a small smile. Henry had invited them so they could hear them play and because he wanted to have Jacinda nearby. He liked the girl a lot and to tell the truth, same her daughter

Sean looked up from his guitar and noticed that Roni was watching him as she bit her lower lip. He smiled feeling ashamed and shook his head from side to side. Seconds later he heard Henry dial the compass to start the song.

 _"I do not mind you comin 'here and wastin' all my time. 'Cause when you're standin', oh so near I kinda lose my mind. "_

Sean began to sing, with that incredible voice he had, and Roni leaned on the bar to see him better. He was singing and he kept looking at her and smiled at her sometimes letting her know that the song was for her.

 _"You always knew to wear it well and you look so fancy I can tell. I do not mind you have 'out and talkin' in your sleep._

 _I guess, you're just what I needed, I needed someone to feed. I guess, you're just what I needed, I needed someone to bleed. "_

When the song finished, Lucy and Jacinda hurried to applaud getting up from their seats and Henry hurried to walk towards them. Nick went down from the stage to have a glass of water and Sean walked to Roni who was still smiling. He glanced sideways at the other people in the bar checking that they were distracted. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss to the brunette who felt her legs weaken when Sean took her by the waist to pull her closer to him.

"I knew you would end up together." Lucy spoke making both finished the kiss quickly.

Everyone looked at them with a smile and Roni felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked away from the floor and cleared her throat. Sean smiled and putted an arm across the back of the brunette showing his support and she looked at him with a small smile on her side. She had never been one of the people who showed his affection in public, but with Sean, she didn't care.

"I'm glad they're together." Little Lucy commented with a smile.

Henry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He had sat next to the little girl while Jacinda made a visit to the toilet.

"Oh yes? And why?"

"Because they are soulmates." The girl replied as if it were something quite obvious." It's their destiny to be together... Just like you and my mom."

* * *

In other realm.

Regina had decided to continue with her plan, she had sent a message to Drizella asking her to meet and she was about to leave for that meeting. Without a doubt, she would have to think very carefully about her strategies to prevent the girl from discovering her plan. She needed everything to work to be able to defeat Drizella and prevent her from bringing chaos to the kingdom. Although she wasn't the queen there, she felt an obligation to act as if she were.

The brunette advanced with firm steps and fists, she breathed deeply trying to calm down and mentally said that everything would be fine.

"Where do you think you are going?"

* * *

Songs:

Sorry not sorry by Demi Lovato

Just what I need it by The cars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! I bring you a new chapter of this story. I hope you like it and I hope to get you reviwes.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"It's not open yet." Sean said watching the woman who entered the bar.

"Who you are?" She asked in a haughty way, crossing the man with her eyes.

The woman stopped in front of the bar and sat on one of the benches without stop looking at Sean. She was a woman in her forties, short and light hair, with sharp cheekbones and wearing a tailor suit of skirt and jacket.

"It's not open yet." He repeated, putting the palms of his hands on the inside of the bar.

"I want to talk to Roni." The woman answered straightening her posture.

"What do you want? Victoria" Roni asked walking in a hurry to stand next to Sean.

"Well dear, I wanted to know if you had an answer to the proposal I made to you." Victoria replied interspersed between the brunette and the man at her side.

"The answer is no, as it was the first time you made your proposal." Roni replied "I'm not going to sell you the bar."

"You are not making the right decision." Victoria's eyes swept the bar and she grimaced like a smile "This place is falling apart... Actually, I'm making a pretty generous offer for this crappie place..."

"Didn't you heard?" Sean interrupted frowning "The place is not for sale."

"I'm talking to the owner of the circus, not her animals." The woman replied in a haughty and offensive tone.

Sean smiled sideways and quietly walked around the bar to stand beside Victoria. He looked at her for no more than two seconds and gently grasped her arm causing her to get up.

"The place is not for sale." He repeated "And at this moment we are closed. So I'm going to escort you to the exit."

The woman made a sudden movement to get away from Sean's hand and glared at him.

"Don't touch me." She warned him and then looked at Roni "Think about it, Roni."

Victoria walked to the door of the bar keeping the class and haughtiness. Sean watched her crossing her arms and making sure she was out of the establishment. Roni snorted and threw her head back as she putted her hands on her hips.

"She's right." She spoke "Victoria... This place is falling apart."

"Hey" Sean walked back to Roni and took her hands with his fingers intertwining "There is nothing we can't fix... We can make the band play a couple more nights and make some events here that make more money. And that money we will use for repairs."

Roni smiled broadly at the boy's words. The fact that he referred to them in the plural made her feel tickled in her stomach. The brunette surrounded the man's waist with her arms and rested her head on his chest giving him a hug. Sean circled the body of the brunette putting his hands on Roni's back and sliding his hands over her.

"What's that smell?" She asked raising her head to look at Sean.

"Oh, it's my new deodorant." He answered "Smells like a forest." Roni wrinkled his forehead "Don't you like it?"

"No, it's ok" She hastened to respond to the obvious concern of the boy.

"I'll go to change some spotlights from the back." Sean informed and then leaned and give a little kiss on the brunette lips.

Roni nodded and watched him walk away while a smile appeared on her face. The smile faded after a few seconds when she realized that something inside her was screaming that this man was the best man she had ever had in her life. She was falling for him, a blond man with light eyes who didn't remember his life at all; for a handsome man, gallant, chivalrous and now with the smell of a forest, that supported her and cared for her. She was falling for a man who she had made it clear that she didn't want a serious relationship and now it was her, the same girl, who wanted to have him by her side all the time, who smiled when he looked at her and who melted inside every time he answered with that beautiful smile with dimples. It was the same girl who didn't believe in love who was now in love.

* * *

Another realm.

"Why are you following me?" Regina asked with a frown.

"I asked first." Robin responded with a nod and the queen rolled her eyes while snorting.

"I have a plan." He answered reluctantly "I have a plan and I will take the first step to realize it."

"Alone?" Robin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I cannot put anyone at risk if this plan does not work."

"I will not let you go alone."

"I'm not asking for your permission." Regina wrinkled her forehead and smiled sideways.

"Even so, I will not let you do it alone."

"You do not get it?" She asked desperately "I will not let anyone put their life in danger..."

"And instead you're putting yours in danger?" Robin walked towards to the queen leaving only a couple of steps between them

"I have to do it." Regina whispered feeling a lump in the throat.

"You don't have to do it alone." The thief cradled the face of the brunette with his hands looking into her eyes "You're not alone Regina. You have your son and people who cares about you and... Me."

"These are exactly the reasons why I have to do this alone... Because there are people that I love and I will not let anyone hurt them. Not Henry, not Rolan or Ella, not... not you." Regina's eyes filled with tears and she looked down at the floor but the thief's hands were still holding her face "What happened the other day." She looked up "It could have been worse, Drizella could have killed you in the blink of an eye... I'm not willing to let her hurt you."

"Regina, I will not let you do this alone." Robin crossed the face of the queen with his eyes and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs "I do not know how many times I have to repeat it so you understand... I will not leave you alone." Regina smiled sideways and shook her head "So, you better tell me that plan so I can't make a fool of myself.

"I can't let you go with me... If Drizella sees you there, she will not trust me."

"Then I'll hide, I'll watch you from a distance. But please don't ask me to stay out of this, because I'm not going to do it."

* * *

Hyperion Heights.

Roni was lying on the bed facedown with her chin leaning on her crossed arms, she had a small smile on her face and her eyes were focused on Sean, who was deeply asleep, with parted lips and his breathing rhythm. The brunette let out a giggle when Sean made a strange noise and realized that she could watch him for hours without any problem.

The night before, she had fallen asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow and some time later she had felt Sean's arms encircle her body and curl up with her. That night there were no daring kisses or caresses, not even the hint of sex, and yet she had felt like any other night at his side, because with or without sex, Sean made her feel full. Roni stretched one of her arms to caress the cheek of the handsome man next to her and her smile grew larger when Sean smiled at the feel of her touch.

"You woke up early." He said in a sleepy voice and slowly opening his eyes.

Sean moved slowly to take the brunette in his arms, sticking her to his body and then placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go buy some groceries for the bar." She answered adjusting her head in the chest of Sean "Do you want to come with me?"

"What do you think if we go to eat a few waffles in the dinner down the street first? Then we can go and buy whatever you have to buy and go back to open the bar on time."

"Are you asking me to go on a date with you?" She asked with a small amused smile.

Sean smiled biting his lower lip when his eyes met Roni's and he placed a lock of her dark hair behind her small ear.

"It's a date." He said.

* * *

Roni's wet, naked body was glued to the glass of the shower door, feeling Sean's body plastered to his back. He was kissing the brunette's neck while his hands traveled from her narrow waist to the shapely legs of the girl. Roni moaned when she felt one of Sean's hands sneak into her crotch and begin to massage her clitoris in a deep way. Sean bit her earlobe making her moan again and she felt the hard member of the man between her buttocks.

"I don't think this is the right way to start a first date" she joked, breathing hard.

Sean smiled amused and with his leg separated the legs of the brunette to penetrate her slowly. Roni closed her eyes and let her head fall back to lean on Sean's shoulder as he took her arms and lifted them over her head, putting them on the shower door.

"I can stop if you want." He whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Don't you dare" Roni answered by interlacing her fingers with Sean's.

He deposited a kiss on the brunette's shoulder and began with the movements, deep and pleasant.

* * *

Another realm.

Regina was nervous, she felt her hands tremble and her throat dry as she looked at the floor waiting for Drizella to appear. She had sent her a message asking her to meet and although she didn't know if the girl would appear, there she was standing in the middle of the forest feeling Robin's gaze on her. She knew that the thief was hiding among the trees behind her, but she couldn't help feeling the panic go through her body.

What was happening with her? She was not that woman who panicked at a seemingly dangerous situation. She was the woman who took the reins and took the first step into the danger; but the very idea that something might happen to Robin (again), or to Henry, made her tremble.

A cloud of pink smoke appeared in front of her and Drizella appeared behind it.

"I must admit that I was surprised to receive your message." Said the girl looking at the ex-evil queen.

"I'm in." Regina answered seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Drizella asked crossing her arms while frowning.

"Whatever you're planning, I'm in."

"Why?"

"I thought it well, and everything you said is true." Regina took a couple of steps towards the girl "They will never understand me, they will never know what it is not to be considered." The queen felt a knot forming in her stomach and clenched her fists to keep her hands from trembling "So, I'm in, but I only have one condition."

"What is it?"

"Henry, you're not going to hurt him or the people who are with him..."

"That's impossible." Drizella smiled sideways "He is opposing us, it is an obstacle."

"Us?" Regina frowned. "Is there anyone else?"

"I speak of both of us, you and me." The girl hastened to say "You know very well that Henry will stand in the way."

"No, he will not. Because I will talk to him."

"Why are you so sure that he will listen to you?" The girl shook her head "Henry is going to do everything to stop us, because he thinks he is a hero."

"He will listen to me." Regina said "I'll get him out of here... Henry, he's in love with your stepsister." The brunette let out a small and sad smile "Love can achieve many things, but when we are about to lose it, believe me, we would sacrifice anything for it to stay by our side... If I convince him, that leaving is the best way to save Ella, he will do it."

"Why are you doing all this? Regina" Drizella tilted her head analyzing the ex-evil queen "What do you get from that?"

The sight of the women was diverted when they heard the sound of the branches creaking. Drizella opened her eyes wide and glared at Regina with the recognition of the blond man who accompanied her.

"What was this?" The girl asked, clenching her jaw. "A trap? Did you want to bring me here to capture me?"

"No, it's not like that..."

Regina raised a hand trying to reassure the girl but Drizella took a couple of steps back.

"Haven´t you understand yet? I'm not playing Regina."

Drizella made a wrist movement and disappeared in the same way she had arrived. Regina closed her eyes tightly and let her head fall back.

"I am sorry." She listened behind her.

The queen turned around to meet the worried face of Robin who was walking towards her with his bow in one of his hands.

"There is nothing that can be done. " The brunette replied shaking her head. "Drizella will not trust me anymore."

* * *

Drizella appeared inside the castle with fists clenched and jaw rigid, her eyes were bloodshot and she let out a scream of frustration.

"What happened?" Asked a voice behind her.

The girl turned around to meet a woman with ash blond hair, woven in a strange way.

"It was a trap." Drizella confessed. "Again that blond man appeared..."

"Wait a minute." Gothel interrupted approaching the girl. "A blond man? How was he like?"

"What does it matter?" Drizella dropped her arms to her sides "Without Regina on our side we can't carry on with the plan." Gothel remained standing with a thoughtful look on her face and seconds later she began to walk away from Drizella "Did you not hear me?" Asked the girl watching the sorceress disappear and seconds later see her walking towards her again. "What are we going to do?" Drizella insisted.

"Make her do it." Gothel replied with a small smile "We will force Regina to do what we want."

"How will we do that?" Drizella arched her eyebrows and Gothel stretched out her arms giving her a large book with a hard brown cover. "What is this?"

"Our victory."


End file.
